Data collection and control systems are increasingly being used across a wide spectrum of applications to monitor and/or control various spaces, facilities, and/or processes. These data collection systems can take advantage of contemporary peripheral devices, which may produce large amounts of data in either digital and/or analog formats. Corresponding advances in processing power and data storage capability permit the collection of multiple data streams over long periods of time, thus generating significant amounts of data for storing.